La magia de un beso
by lovedramioneok
Summary: Harry no desea festejar Navidad, y esto se debe a que extraña a sus padres. Su mejor amiga le obsequiará la oportunidad para volver a ver a sus progenitores. "Dicen que la magia no existe, pero la realidad es que la magia está en nuestros corazones y en los corazones de quiénes amamos"


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos Navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**

Los días pasaban tan rápido y, a la vez, tan despacio. Deseaba que ese año ya finalizará. Que la Navidad ya se alejara, no soportaba la idea de tener que pasar un año más así...

No sabía exactamente qué le sucedía, pero lo que si tenia claro era que su mal estar tenía que ver con las fechas festivas que se acercaban. Aquellas fechas donde la mayoría pasaba con sus seres queridos, su familia, amigos, etc.

Estaba deprimido. Desganado, sin ánimos de nada. Odiaba estar así.

Y, eso no era todo. Tampoco, soportaba ver esos tontos adornos, tan coloridos, tan deslumbrante, al igual que las luces, realizada por un hechizo para alumbrar los árboles de Navidad, que parecían burlarse de él.

Maldecía una y mil veces al pobre infeliz que se le ocurrió crear esa absurda idea. Nada tenía sentido. Nada. Todo esos días eran oscuros y tristes para Harry Potter, ni siquiera la presencia de sus amigos aliviaba ese vacío que crecía a paso agigantado en su corazón.

Se sentía terrible al tratarlos tan cortante y, con tan poco tacto, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque ellos no tuvieran culpa alguna. Hermione y Ron, eran muy importantes para él, claro que sí, pero en esos momentos no quería estar con nadie que no fuera consigo mismo.

Por esta razón se encontraba aislado, en su habitación. Agradecía que sus compañeros de cuarto lo entendieran, y le dieran la privacidad y el espacio que necesitaba.

Se recostó, sin quitarse la túnica, tal como estaba. Se tapó la cara con una almohada, ahogando un par de gritos que salían del fondo de su pecho, con tanto ahínco.

Y, así los días y noches pasaron, hasta el veinticinco de Diciembre, las escenas se repitieron. Harry parecía haberse cruzado con un par de dementores, por la falta de alegría en su rostro, ni en sus ojos se veía vida.

Hermione se preocupo por su amigo, él no era así, Harry siempre tenía una grata sonrisa en su rostro, su semblante era más calmado, pero, ahora parecía no tener emoción alguna, ¿como era eso posible? ¿Que le sucedía?

Haciendo honor a Gryffindor, ella unió toda esa valentía, y se dirigió a Harry.

Él estaba debajo de un árbol, a orillas del lago negro. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta posarse a su lado, él pareció no percatarse de su presencia. Hermione se sentó a su lado, algo un poco alejada para darle espacio a Harry.

Él siguió mirando al lago.

—Harry — pronunció ella con suavidad.

Sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza por parte de él. Decidió proseguir.

— Harry, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no? — El azabache asintió quedamente. — Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Lo sé — susurró, ella apenas percibió su voz.

Hermione lentamente posó su mano sobre la de él. Se sobresalto al sentir el frío sobre la piel de Harry.

Quería preguntarle si no se había cruzado con un dementor, porque eso era lo que parecía, pero no lo hizo, no era muy prudente hacer eso. Trato de calmarse para seguir adelante con su plan de tratar de animar a su amigo.

— Harry, ¿que te sucede? Hace semanas que estás así — lo señaló con su otra mano libre. — Este no eres tú.

No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente. Decidió darle unos minutos. Ocupó ese tiempo mirando el lago negro, como lo hacía él.

De repente sintió la otra mano de su amigo cerrarse sobre la de ella, la que sostenía la de él. Hermione elevó sus ojos, hasta que sus miradas se conectaron. Sólo fueron segundos, pero pudo apreciar lo mal que él se sentía. Eso causó que unos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

No sabía ciertamente que le sucedía, pero sentía como si el dolor fuera propio. Ella y Harry siempre tuvieron, como una especie de conexión más allá de lo normal. Percibían el estado de ánimo del otro, algo que no le sucedía con Ron, sólo a ellos.

— No llores— Harry no soportaba verla así por su culpa, porque sabía muy bien que sus lágrimas se debían a él. La abrazó, la reconfortó, aunque era el menos indicado en esos días para hacer eso, pero por ella haría una excepción.

Hermione apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Así estuvieron por un largo tiempo.

— Lo siento— dijo ella, alejándose un poco — Eres tú el que está mal — se secó los rastros de vulnerabilidad. — Soy yo la que debo animarte, no al revés.

Harry Potter sólo sonrió sin alegría.

—No te preocupes, Mione. En estos momentos tú presencia junto a mí me tranquiliza.

Otros minutos más de absoluto silencio.

— Es por mis padres — ella lo miro sin comprender — Es por mis padres que estoy así.

Un "Oh" Salió únicamente de los labios de Granger.

— No lo sabía desde el principio, pero hace días me di por enterado, más específicamente, cuando observe que la mayoría se marchaba hacia sus hogares, llevando regalos para sus padres, hermanos...

Le tomó ambas manos para que continuara.

— Los extraño, Hermione. No sabes cuánto. — ahora era el turno de él para desahogarse — Aunque no los conocí, ni los recuerdo, siento que los necesito.

Se abrazo a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Hermione. Granger le correspondió, calmando el llanto de Harry Potter. Allí, con ella, pudo sacar todo ese sufrimiento que llevaba, pero no era suficiente. El problema seguía.

Hermione, sin decirle nada, lo llevó hacía el castillo, él no opuso resistencia.

Después de unos minutos se adentraron en la torre de Gryffindor. Sólo habían un par de niños de primero, nadie más se había quedado en esa fecha. Todos los demás estaban con sus familiares, rodeados de espíritu navideño, ese espíritu que le faltaba a su amigo Harry.

De repente, él la detuvo. Ella lo miro esperando que dijera algo, porque abría y cerraba la boca, al parecer sin saber que decir. Hermione lo alentó con un apretón suave en la mano.

— Gracias, Hermione. Muchas gracias. — comprendió inmediatamente por que le agradecía. Ella se había quedado en Hogwarts especialmente por él.

Harry no quiso volver con los Dursley, tampoco le apetecía pasar las fiestas en casa de los Weasley, con la escusa que él solo amargaría a quienes estuvieran allí.

— No me agradezca. Todo esto lo hago por que te considero como parte de mi familia. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve ni tendré.

Ambos compartieron una fraternal sonrisa.

Hermione se soltó del agarré, ante un desconcertado Harry, y luego se fue rumbo a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Después de un par de minutos regreso con una pequeña caja dorada, con dibujos de pequeños leones en movimientos de color escarlata.

Harry saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta plateada, se la dio a ella, como obsequio.

— Es una tarjeta ilimitada, con tu nombre, que te permitirá comprar todos los libros que quieras.

—¡Oh, Harry! — no pudo ni quiso ocultar lo emocionada que se sentía con aquel obsequio. — No debiste...

Él la silencio con una abrazo.

— Te mereces eso y más, Hermione.

— Abre mi regalo, Harry — le urgió ella, separándose de él, y limpiándose algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

El azabache abrió despacio la cajita, descubriendo allí, un frasquito con un líquido de color azul marino.

— Es la poción del anhelo, con ella puedes cumplir lo que más deseas, pero sólo por un par de minutos. — le explicó ante la atenta mirada del azabache— Así que, por favor, Harry, no gastes esa pócima en querer dominar el mundo mágico — bromeó, logrando sacarle una carcajada a su amigo.

— Te lo prometo — le siguió el juego — Tal vez la ocupe para lograr que Snape quiera a los Gryffindor.

— No pidas imposibles, Harry. — le dijo antes de marcharse.

Miro a su amiga irse por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Aprovecho la soledad de ese momento, agradeciendo que los dos niños que estaban allí se hayan marchado, tomo asiento en el sofá, frente a la gran chimenea de la sala común. Movió de un lado a otro el frasquito, pensando si aquella poción podría traer a seres queridos que ya no estaban entre los seres vivos.

Abrió el frasco. Bebió todo en un segundo. Espero unos minutos, pero nada ocurrió. Decepcionado se fue, cabizbajo, hacia su habitación.

Se recostó, poniendo ambos brazos tras la cabeza, hasta que se quedo dormido.

 _Se hallaba en un lugar, muy parecido a un parque, pero no recordaba haber estado antes allí. El lugar era, simplemente hermoso._

 _Camino un poco, descubriendo que aún llevaba la ropa con la que se había ido a dormir. Pero, ¿que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cuando fue que llegó a ese sitió?_

 _De repente, el lugar dejo de ser verde para convertirse en un manto blanco. Se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de clima. No le hacía frío, eso era raro. Es como si no sintiera nada que tenga que ver con el cambio de temperatura._

 _Estiro su mano para tocar la nieve, pero esta ni siquiera lo tocaba, desaparecía antes de caer en su mano. Era como una ilusión._

 _Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, y se asombro al ver decoraciones navideñas. Dio un par de paso atrás, un tanto asustado. No midió la fuerza, y terminó cayendo al frío suelo cubierto de nieve._

 _Cerro los ojos dos segundos, cuando los abrió se sorprendió aún más. En esos instantes ya no estaba en el parque, sino en la casa donde habían vívido sus padres; en el Valle de Godric. Allí, también estaba decorado con adornos navideños, aquellos adornos era aún más hermosos._

 _No pudo soportar todo eso. No pudo. Las lágrimas ganaron, al igual que la impotencia. En ese momento odio con toda su alma a Tom Riddle, por quitarle a sus padres._

 _— ¿Por que lloras, amor?_

 _— No llores, Harry._

 _¿Que? No puede ser. Levantó los ojos para hallar a sus padres abrazados, mirándolo con adoración y cariño. Eran iguales a como lo había visto en el espejo de oesed._

 _— No puede ser. — pronunció él, con la voz ahogada en llanto. — ¿Papá, mamá, son ustedes?_

 _Ellos asintieron._

 _— Sí, Harry. Somos nosotros. — le confirmó Lily._

 _— Pero, apresurate que sólo queda unos siete minutos. — ¿Que? ¿Que significaba eso que le dijo su padre?_

 _¿Sera, que después de todo, la poción que le regaló Hermione, si surtía efecto? Adoro aún más a su amiga en esos momentos._

 _No perdió más tiempo. Se lanzó, como un niño pequeño, a los brazos de sus progenitores._

 _No era lo que esperaba, sus cuerpos eran helados, pero eso no importo. Paso casi cuatro minutos en ese reconfortante abrazo._

 _— Te queremos, Harry, nunca lo olvides._

 _— Se fuerte. Tienes mucho por lo que luchar._

 _— Además, tienes a personas hermosas, a tu alrededor que te quieren y te ayudarán en todo momento._

 _Él pasaba su mirada, desde su madre hacia su padre. Escuchando atento cada palabra._

 _— Los quiero. — dijo Harry, finalmente._

 _—Solo nos queda un minuto. — aviso James._

 _— No se vayan._

 _— No podemos cumplir eso, pequeño, aunque también deseemos lo mismo._

 _Comprendió a su madre con dolor en su corazón._

 _— Entiendo. — no le salía más palabras, no tenía aliento ni fuerza para dejarlos ir, no otra vez._

 _— ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry James Potter! — dijeron ambos. Su padre y su madre se acercaron nuevamente a él y le regalaron un dulce beso en la mejilla. — Se fuerte..._

 _Fue lo último que escucho antes de verlos desaparecer._

Se despertó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Con una increíble ganas de festejar aquella Navidad, en honor a sus padres.

Bajo rápidamente en busca de Hermione, necesitaba verla, abrazarla y agradecerle la posibilidad que le dio de ver a sus padres.

La encontró leyendo un libro en la sala común.

— Hermione — la llamo sobresaltando a su amiga.

— ¿Harry? ¿Que sucede?

Él corrió a sentarse a su lado y le contó todo lo sucedido.

— Muchas gracias por eso. — ella sonrió al ver los ojos de su amigo con un brillo especial. Ya no parecía un fantasma, ahora, podía asegurar, que tenía mucha más ganas de vivir que antes.

Hermione comprendió que ese beso que James y Lily le dieron a Harry, en su sueño, fue un beso mágico porque lo cambió completamente.

¿Que mejor que la magia de un beso de aquellos que más queremos?

 **Espero que les guste este one Shot.**


End file.
